1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion
The importance of a display has increased with the development of multimedia. In response to this, various kinds of displays, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting display (OLED), are being used.
The liquid crystal display is a widely used type of flat panel displays at present, and includes two substrates in which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer contained between the substrates. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrode. By controlling the strength of the electric field, the liquid crystal display determines the direction of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, and displays an image by controlling the polarization of the incident light.
As the resolution of the liquid crystal display increases, an increase in the size of the substrate, which may be made of glass, and a thin film transistor (TFT) having excellent performance are required.